Millimeter-wave devices may have significant roles to play in next-generation wireless communication networks. In general, a millimeter-wave device may refer to any device suitable to transmit a millimeter-wave wireless signal, including an access point using the IEEE 802.11ad standard developed and maintained by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE). A millimeter-wave signal may refer to any suitable wireless signal of millimeter-wave wavelength, e.g. a 5 mm wavelength at a frequency of 60 GHz as specified under the IEEE 802.11ad standard. A millimeter-wave device may have dual-band capacity to operate a first radio and a second radio simultaneously or independently over two frequency bands. Thus a first radio may operate with a first channel, e.g. a higher millimeter-wave band, and a second radio may operate with a second channel, e.g. a lower Wi-Fi band. Any wireless signal may establish between any two devices a channel, e.g. a communication link or a wireless environment that may be characterized by channel state information (CSI).